Cable communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of electromagnetic communications. Many communication devices are designed to be connectable to coaxial cables. Accordingly, there are various types of coaxial cable connectors that commonly connect the coaxial cables to each other and to various communications devices.
It is important for a coaxial cable connector to facilitate an accurate, durable, and reliable connection so that cable communications may be exchanged properly. Thus, it is often important to ascertain the status of cable connectors. However, typical means and methods of ascertaining proper connection status are cumbersome and often involve costly procedures involving detection devices remote to the connector or physical, invasive inspection on-site.
Therefore, a coaxial cable connector that is capable of ascertaining the status of a connection between the coaxial cable connector and a port and communicating the status to another device, and method of use thereof, would be well received in the art.